spritechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Jr.
Bowser Jr. (also known as Junior), the Prince of the Koopas, is a recurring character in the series, being an antagonist in Darkness and Light and a minor antagonist in Fire and Ice. He is the biological son of Bowser and heir to Bowser's throne. History/Background Information See Article: Bowser Jr. Personality Bowser Jr. is a bold and energetic troublemaker, enjoying causing trouble for Mario and Luigi and pranking his adopted siblings. He holds his father in high regard, striving to become just like him. He is also bratty, spoiled, and short tempered and hates to lose, especially against Mario and Luigi. Bowser Jr. greatly respects and cares for Metal Sonic and even calls him his best friend, as seen when he gladly accepts Metal in his home when Mario, Luigi, and Shadow wanted to give Metal and his team to Bowser Jr. and Bowser. Powers/Abilities Note: Information on this section mainly comes from the Super Mario Wiki and the Superpower Wiki, along with observing how Bowser Jr. fights in the Sprite Chronicles series. Powers *'Rough Armor:' Bowser Jr.'s shell is a type of armor which is not only resistant to attacks, but damages the opponent when they make contact with it. *'Thermal Resistance:' Bowser Jr. is able to survive at any temperature without discomfort. *'Retractable Limbs:' Bowser Jr. is able to retract his own limbs to avoid any incoming attacks, making it look like his limbs have been cut off. *'Pyrokinesis:' Bowser Jr. can create, shape, and manipulate fire. **'Fire Generation:' Bowser Jr. is able to generate and project fire. **'Fire Ball Projection:' Bowser Jr. can create fireballs of different sizes and throw them, causing the targets to burst into flames. *'Palletakinesis:' Bowser Jr. can create/generate, shape and manipulate paint. **'Drawing Creation:' Bowser Jr. can create objects and beings by drawing them. *'Artistic Weapon Proficiency:' Bowser Jr. can use any artistic weapon with very great skill and proficiency. *'Shapeshifting:' When wearing a bandanna imbued with magic, Bowser Jr. can transform and reshape the form of his body. Abilities *'Enhanced Strength:' Bowser Jr. exerts super physical strength far greater than the average member of his species. *'Fire Breath:' Bowser Jr. is able to manipulate the fire in his lungs in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of fire. These shapes can include bursts of fire, streams of fire, spheres made of fire, etc. from the mouth. Bowser also has thermal resistance in his throat and mouth. *'Scale Manifestation:' Bowser Jr. is able to grow scales of varying size, which often possess great durability. *'Enhanced Combat:' Bowser Jr. has extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. Weaknesses *''Besides being unable to defeat certain enemies who are deemed too powerful, Bowser Jr. has no specific weakness.'' Transformations *'Shadow Mario:' When wearing a bandanna that has a drawing of Mario's mustache, Bowser Jr. can shapeshift his body into a red-eyed, translucent blue copy of Mario's. **'Power Legs:' Bowser Jr. possesses great physical strength and speed in his legs and lower body. **'Enhanced Jump:' Bowser Jr. can jump incredible distances and land safely, covering frighteningly tall heights and long distances. **'Enhanced Athleticism:' Bowser Jr. can perform acrobatic and gymnastic feats beyond training. **'Enhanced Balance:' Bowser Jr. has an extremely well developed sense of balance, the positioning of limbs, and the center of balance as well as the physical condition to use these facts. This combination makes him almost impossible to being knocked down/imbalanced, falling down, and able to recover from momentary imbalances near instantly. He is also able to perfectly balance on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. **'Enhanced Dexterity:' Bowser Jr. can precisely control his movements and muscles, making him unable to be clumsy or fumbling. **'Athletics Empowerment:' Bowser Jr. becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. from various forms of athletics/exercises (running, jumping, climbing, throwing, sports, etc.). **'Enhanced Agility:' Bowser Jr. can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. Darkness and Light Fire and Ice Battles Darkness and Light *Bowser Jr. and Bowser vs. Mario (interrupted) *Bowser Jr. and Bowser vs. Mario and Luigi (lost) Fire and Ice *Bowser Jr., Metal Sonic, and Wolf vs. Mario, Sonic, and Fox (unfinished) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Antagonist Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Video Game Character Category:Prophecy's Guardians